guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Disrupting Throw
I was using Anthem of Flame + Disrupting Throw; the burning condition was applied in time to interrupt from that same attack. :Ah right, I came to the page to check that. I was thinking Disrupting Throw & Crippling Anthem. Neon 12:32, 2 December 2006 (CST) Where can I get this skill (Besides gate of torment(? It doesn't say on the page. This skill is very mediocre, it should have some damage boost or something, especialy seeing as it's conditional. Attribute? what exactly binds this skill to spear mastery? - Y0_ich_halt 14:12, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :It requires a spear to use it I guess. Anet must hate Paragons that actually try to use their spear, even Distracting Blow does an unconditional (and AoE) int with same cost/activation/recharge, though DB does no damage. GW:NF, the "not sure what other skills to create so all skills have weird conditional combos" game update. Queen Schmuck 16:17, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::yea, i wonder what's up next... they get into mixing the "main professions" more and more... (ele = heavy dmg+no armor; warrior = heavy armor+less dmg; monk = healer are those i think) - Y0_ich_halt 07:43, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ANET: improvements this needs to be given a disble feature, like disrupting chop and distracting shot, or better, a shorter recharge, such as 4 seconds. Not too fussed bout damage, but any bonus in that field wouldn't be bad, but in all fairness, a 4 second recharge is all this really needs, and noticced thats a need not a want. ~Soqed Hozi~ 16:28, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :please note: there is not an interupt worse than this, every other interupt hassoething that outperforms this, be it damage (savage shot/slash, power spike, maelstrom), disables skills (distracting shot, disrupting chop, wail of doom), has a better recharge (power return, distracting shot), causes a condition (skull crack, inceditory arrows), interupt aoe (choking gas, distracting blow, maelstrom), is good for multiple interupts (chking gas, warmongers weapon) or gains energy for the user (power drain, leech signet). This skill is not only conditional, but has too long a recharge to be effective and has no bonus anything. The only other way a player can interupt with a spear is to use the elite stunning strike, ad use the dazed affect for interupting. However, that skill is elite and also conditional. Furthermore, try using this skill effectivly on non-fleshy foes, its a pain, but its not the conditional part of this skill thats the problem. This skill needs: * A 4 second recharge * Or disables that skill for additional 20 seconds * Or has an 8 second recharge and a bonus +dmg * Or no conditional factor, and an 8 second recharge these listed in order of preference. ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:30, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Guild Wars would be a very boring game if every martial weapon was on par with each other in all possible aspects. From what you write, spears don't get very good interrupts, so then if thats what it is, then that's what happens. Spears deal a ridiculous amount of damage in a single strike for a ranged weapon which makes it good for spiking. But even so, the DPS is still very good. And its linked to the paragons and their are useful for their own right. But talking about the differing strengths of professions in another story. In short, spears were not meant to interrupt. You may argue, that every other non caster profession interrupts better than this, and that might be true. Rangers may have great interrupts, and same with some warrior skills, but rangers do less damage than spears and neither provides support like the paragon can. M s4 16:25, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ~Soqed Hozi~ 11:11, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Hmmm, I guess this is Anet's way of saying don't use Para's for interrupts. The Hobo 02:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :4 recharge with disable of 20 seconds would be so freakishly overpowered. It's practically like low accuracy PD. M s4 10:39, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::People already run this all the time on R/Ps. Why does it need a buff? --50x19px user:Zerris 17:05, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::It doesn't. M s4 18:10, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::It does, look at every single other interrupt in the game and compare it to this. Zulu Inuoe 05:10, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::It does by comparison to other Interrupt skills. However, when you're only thinking in terms of the Paragon and what they do (support, Deepwound spam, ranged Burning and Bleeding and Dazed) this skill is really not even necessary at all. I think ANet made a mistake to even have this skill in the first place...Think about it this way, do people complain because Hammers don't have an interrupt skill (KD doesn't count)? No... Now, I am not saying the skill does not suck (it does), but, I think when you're arguing for Improvements you need to keep in mind how much one actually needs a certain skill, before asking for a buff. How many folks, as a primary Paragon, need to be able to Interrupt their foes? Not many...I don't use this in my Command/Spear build. "Pack Hunter" R/P? Well, Heroes have incredible reflexes and in HB you don't really need a super-fast-recharging interrupt with Disable, Bonus damage, AoE etc. simply because of the number of foes. And even for a human R/P. If something's not dead by the time Disrupting recharges, then you're failing to do your job anyways and you shouldn't be running Disrupting Throw... (T/ ) 05:19, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was Guild Wars, a game where every single skill has a use as is competetive with all other skills of the same "genre". Next you're going to say that the Snares in Illusion are in league with the ones in water because of the skill line it is in, and if you did I'd have to say you're wrong. The snares in Water are a greater speed reduction, however, if you look closely you'll see that it does not make them completely better than the ones in Illusion because of different effects tied to them. For example: Illusion snares tend to have a faster casting speed vs a water snare of the same duration (Ice Prison vs Imagined Burden) Illusion Snares usualy outlast their water counterparts (Again Imagined Burden vs Ice Prison, but also comparable is Shared Burden vs Deep Freeze) and the list can go on about why some are better in some aspects than others, that keeps both lines in use with neither being COMPLETELY superior (Exeptions of course depend on the other builds in the Pop scene at the time, but that is irrelevant in this case). Disruptive Throw however is inferior in all respects to any of its counterparts, except maybe the fact that it can be used from a medium range, but that does NOTHING to help in outweight its weak points, more specificaly the condition trigger. And if you want, then lets compare this skill to the others in the Spear line altogether.. Nope, it seems that this just doesn't match up. Zulu Inuoe 16:13, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::"Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was Guild Wars, a game where every single skill has a use" Bull. Power Shot. That wasn't my point anyways. My point is that Since when does a Paragon need an Interrupt skill? Or rather: Aren't Spears good enough already? Stop whining plx. (T/ ) 16:17, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'm not even sure why you people are asking for buffs to Paragons. Spears are strong enough as it is (insane base DPS for a one handed weapon, mediocre +dmg skills), and you're asking for their interrupt capability to be better? Rangers had to trade off their damage output for it, so stop asking for completely ridiculous buffs. Paragons are strong enough as is (and stronger when stacked), and anyone who thinks otherwise has never played in a physical heavy team with them. You don't look for skills in the same genre, you look at the professions skills overall to determine who gets what. Look at Skull Crack, quite frankly, it's a bad elite because Warriors are better at damage than condition stacking, and axes and hammers need their elite for damage (whereas sword Warriors can use their elite for utility due to Sun and Moon Slash and Final Thrust). Is buffing Skull Crack to the point it can apply daze as well as Beguiling Haze balanced? Hell no, since we'd have daze stacking available on sword Warriors who already apply mean DPS both in spikes as well as pressure. For this skill specifically, Paragons have a perma 25% IAS, so you'll be hitting 33% more often, but more importantly, it's without penalty, as the team is going to be using GFTE! and spamming it. As for conditionality, that's there so that the Paragon isn't good at damage, buff support AND interruption. To summarise, it sucks when looked at face value, but it sucks to balance out the effects of the Paragon in a team. --Kale Ironfist 20:19, 9 August 2007 (CDT) I'm just saying if the skill is there, it should be good, otherwise why is it there? It annoys me to think that a better skill could have taken its place, though I understand where you're coming from. Also Entropy, I know Power Shot also needs a buff, and I support it. Zulu Inuoe 21:22, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Article edit Added more skills that have been tested with this skill that work accordingly. 11:05, 8 January 2009 (UTC)